Reminisce
by zerostress
Summary: Natsume recalls past events. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or I would have been so awesome right? Owned by Higuchi Tachibana!

a/n: HOORAH TO CAMERA!

(cheesy fic. Character death. xx)

A bit ooc, I think. Well, DEAL WITH IT!

Proof-read by caramelcurls101

[….] because I am just too lazy to put on lines.

…

My life in the academy? Could've been a lot worse. There were happy moments, And a lot of hurt. But then again, do you really expect anything else? Life isn't all rainbows and unicorns. You get hurt, each time you're happy, there's always that looming shadow of pain, waiting.

…

"_Natsume! Good Morning!"_

Those were the days. She was the girl who had a cheerful smile. She always loved everyone, and naturally everyone loved her.

…

That time when she was studying for exams; When she was awake and she studied all night long.

When she failed her tests and Jinno gave her piles and piles of homework to do. I just watched her from the corner of my eye, as she cried to her best friend, Hotaru Imai, whom I really thought back then, was a friend who sometimes never really cared; but sometimes cared too much.

I wanted to help. But Persona could easily hurt her if I get too close.

…

I remember the times I sat at the Sakura Tree. She would come running to me saying the same things; Those words I thought I would hear _everyday_.

"_Natsume! Stop skipping class, you idiot!"_

"_Come back and tell me that when you actually pass a test, Polka."_

….

After that whole 'getting Aoi out of the hana hime den' incident, Persona stopped the missions and I was a free boy. (still in the academy though.)

I never really said anything special, but we got together. I never really saw what was going to happen though. I'm no fortune teller. I was more of a 'live today, think about tomorrow, _tomorrow_'.

…

It was my birthday. But, other than Ruka, I never told anyone else.

The day continued on normally, and nothing special happened.

I skipped class, as usual, and slept at the Sakura tree. That's when I heard that cheerful voice that came from the girl I can safely say, I really loved.

"_Your skipping class, again! Well.. what do I expect from someone like you?"_

"_I'm handsome, a genius, and the best boyfriend you'll probably ever get."_

"_Your too arrogant Natsume! But hey, happy birthday!"_

She didn't really give me anything. Just a simple happy birthday and a hug (or a kiss) would do it. And she did.

…

Three years passed before we got out of Alice Academy. By that time, her disease started to show itself to me, to everyone and her condition worsened.

She really hates being locked in the hospital though,

So in the early morning of the new year I visited her and she said,

"Hey Natsume, let's go somewhere where I can see snow!" with a somehow weak voice, but still she managed to make it sound like she was really up to it, and _was_ really excited.

The hospital room she was in was a really closed up room. The walls were purely white, and there is but a small window where you can see such little light.

I didn't really want to take her out, but since it was her birthday, I did.

We went to a place where there were lots of lights, and of course, snow. That's what we came here for, after all. She loved nature, and the sight of snow made her so happy. She loved seeing it.

* * *

Here I am, to the present day. Its been ages, and here I am, still thinking about her. _Polka, _who had always greeted me and offered me a smile in the morning, no matter how badly I treated her. Even after we argue with each other, we often got back together.

But,

She died the day after her birthday. And it was sad how she died after the day I took her out. Maybe it was my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have done that? The nurses said that maybe it was that, but then they also said that throughout the whole year she's been in that hospital, they've never seen her happier.

…

One day when I went home, I looked at Mikan's box of treasures. I've kept this for 2 years and she told me to never, ever open it. But hey what have I got to lose? I've lost everything already anyway.

So I opened her so called "box of treasures." I didn't know why she treasured this thing so much. It was actually just a simple jewelry box. It had jewelries, and other .. girl stuff. For a few seconds, I felt annoyed. What was so important with these things?

I was about to close the damned box, when I saw a picture of the two of us back then when we were younger and argued about everything. From the looks of it, it seemed that she forced me to take this picture with her. I swear, why would she keep this picture and call it a treasure?

I flipped the picture, and at the back was a short letter that said,

- _Mikan _

_LOVE, is an amazing feeling that resides in all of us.  
_

_Natsume is an amazing person, but still he can really be annoying to the extent that I'd run over to Hotaru, and of course.. be shot by that evil bazooka she invented.  
_

_He keeps arguing with me, all day long!_

_Still, I love him anyway. I loved **you **anyway.  
_

_Although I said not to open this box, I know you'd open it sooner or later…and probably just like you did say N, you are the best first, and maybe last boyfriend I'll ever have. _

I let out a 'tch'. "You just know me so well, Polka."

…

Even though there was still more to read, I closed the box. But I held on to the picture and taped it to my mirror. I wanted to keep her memory close.

…

I'm Natsume Hyuuga, a simple, cold, selfish and completely arrogant guy who fell in love with a brunette who had a cheerful smile, little knowledge and a heart big enough for the both of us.

_Mikan Sakura._

She was the girl I fell in love with ten years ago. But still in my heart today.

…

There are times I would wonder why God took her away. Was it because God liked her too much, as everyone else did; or maybe it was because I was too much of a jerk, and He just had to take her away from all the pain. Away from me.

….

I liked going to the park. Mostly because it reminded me of her. She loved nature after all.

It had been a long time since she died. Everyone had found a way to move on with their lives, why couldn't I?

I was passing by the cherry blossom tree when I saw that glimmer of hope. There was that little voice in my head that told me that everything was going to be okay.

A girl sat under the tree, reading. She had brunette hair, and she looked like she had a cheerful smile and outlook on life too. She looked up and I held my breath. She looked exactly like her. (Oh my God, she's her exact look-alike.)

Then, she smiled at me. And she didn't even know me.

And I smiled back. Maybe God was finally giving me a second chance.


End file.
